We are interested in the study of late transition metal complexes containing oxygen and nitrogen ligands. Our primary concern is the study of the syntheses, properties, and reaction chemistry of oxo, imido and hydrazido complexes; and the relationships between these and catalytic industrial processes in which the O-O and N-N bonds are broken and the M-O and M-N are involved. To complement our investigations involving metal-imido complexes, we have also probed the reacitivty of late transition metal complexes with substituted hydrazines. Mass spectrometric analysis is necessary to corroborate spectroscopic data. FAB-MS analyses have been carried out.